


Skyline Shenanigans

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Gets a bit kinky, Humiliation, Sex, spinearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: Pink Pearl and Spinel want to have some quality time alone together...emphasis on quality.The kind that you rent a hotel room far away from Beach City for.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Skyline Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to kinda think this is a sequel (and, obviously, nsfw) to my previous Spinearl fluff "Pink Outside The Box."

“So this is... what humans normally do?”

Spinel shrugged. “That's what Lapis Lazuli told me. And she's this thing a whole bunch, so I take to heart that she's quite the expert on this slice of human culture.”

Pink Pearl glanced around the hotel room. It did seem rather clean and quaint. Nothing fancy like a Diamond's chambers, but it carried some sort of posh aura that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Perhaps it was the balcony, or the large bed, the well kept rug, or even the view of the city from being on the tenth floor.

But they weren't here to admire the décor. No, they had another reason. Spinel took her by the hand and led her out to the balcony. There, they had a crystal clear view of the Empire City skyline; they'd been recommended this hotel by Lapis, both for the view and the promise of privacy.

“She really wasn't kidding about the looks,” Spinel said with a whistle. “Impressive, buuuuut not as impressive as _you_.”

Pink Pearl blushed. She thought it sweet, though she also knew it was a formality more than anything. From what research she and Spinel had done, humans call this 'flirting' and do it before engaging in sexual intercourse. At least, that's a fact garnered from studying the videos they watched on an educational website called RedTube.

“Well...” Pink Pearl cleared her throat. “When do we... um, begin?”

“How's about right **now**!” Spinel grinned and forced Pink Pearl back a bit with a playful push. Pink Pearl gasped, a faint smile on her face. “Be a doll and lay that cute little tush of yours on the floor for me.”

“Oh,” Pink Pearl giggled lightly. “Yes, My Spinel.” Pink Pearl wasted no time and was quickly on her back. She gazed up, watching as Spinel bit her lip ever so slightly. Spinel brought a hand to her chin and tapped her lips thoughtfully.

“I do like that title of authority, by the way. Now then, what should I do with you first, my shimmery little Pearl.” Spinel looked away, as if in thought. But not before lifting her boot and gently bringing it down on Pink Pearl's face. Spinel tapped her foot lightly, the ball of her boot slapping gently against her face. Warmth like she'd not felt in a long, long time flowed across her face. Eyes darting between the boot and Spinel's face, she suddenly felt that the last bit of anxiety and doubt had left her body. The gem above her was one she could trust, and she wanted to do anything to please her.

Acting as if on instinct, she stuck out her tongue, lapping it against Spinel's boot sole. Spinel looked down, letting out a small laugh. “Well, jeez, I didn't even tell ya to do anything yet.” Spinel pressed her boot down a bit on Pink Pearl's mouth, applying more pressure than previously. “But, I suppose you can't help but submit to such a _spectacular_ being such as myself. Call me old fashioned but I'd say to count your ducks and appreciate how lucky you are!”

Pink Pearl let out a sigh of content. “Whatever you'd like, I'd be happy to do.”

“Tsk tsk. Where'd that 'My Spinel' go to, doll?” Spinel pressed her foot a bit harder, and Pink Pearl let out a quick yelp.

“I'd be happy to do as you wish, My Spinel.”

“That's better. Now let's get you up.” Spinel took her boot off of Pink Pearl, wrapped her arms around her and lifted her upright. “There, can't have my precious poodle getting dirty. Well, too dirty.” Spinel quickly brushed off Pink Pearl's back. As they stood next to each other, Spinel reached up ever so slightly to take Pink Pearl's chin in her hand. With a tilt of her head she nodded towards the bed. “Now go lay down on something more comfortable.”

“Of course, My Spinel.” Pink Pearl gave a deep bow. It was perhaps a bit too deep, as Spinel dropped the demeanor for a moment to chuckle. With a graceful stride she plopped onto the bed and took a pillow to rest her head on. Spinel followed, crawling from the foot of the bed and making her way towards the Pearl. She did not lay next to her though; Spinel crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down by the wrists.

“Don'tcha just look so adorable, laying there under me.” With a circular motion, she rubbed her thumbs into the Pearl's palms. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Very much!” the Pearl blurted out.

“Oh, Pinky, dear, what did we just go over?”

“I'm sorry, My Spinel.”

Spinel learned down and kissed her on the lips. “Remember next time,” she whispered. The kisses became longer. Then deeper. Each of them pressed against each other, lost in the moment as much as they were lost in the thoughts of each other. Occasionally Spinel would back up a little, letting her tepid breath wave over the Pearl's face while they locked eyes.

Whether time froze or time ticked away, she did not know. But the tempo changed when Spinel suddenly pressed her knee against her crotch. For a brief moment she was confused, but it became clear once she saw the widening grin on Spinel's face.

“Looks like someone's enjoying themselves, huh? Huh?”

Pink Pearl tried to hide her reddening face. “Well, you _did_ do a good job at warming me up, My Spinel.”

“Ah! She remembered.” Spinel brought one hand over to the Pearl's face and caressed the cheek. “I didn't haveta remind you this time. I think my sweet succulent Pearlie deserves a little treat!”

“And.. what did you have in mind?”

Spinel pushed herself up, landing her butt right onto Pink Pearl's crotch. Spinel rocked her head back and forth, an innocent smile on her face. “I just felt a lil something earlier. And I think this cute lil fella I'm sitting on could use a bit of attention. Whatcha think about that?”

“I would love that, My Spinel.”

“Hmm...” Spinel sat there, wriggling in place. Her butt ground againt Pink Pearl's dick with her swaying. The Pearl shivered slightly. It seemed like forever until Spinel spoke again.

Spinel began to lift herself up slightly before bringing herself back on to the erect dick. She sat up and down in place like this for a few moments. “I cooooould, but! You need to do something for me first!”

“As I've said... anything for you, My Spinel. Just say the word.”

“I was sure you'd say that.” Spinel nodded. “Cause I'll take care of _you_ once you take care of _me_.”

Before she could answer, Spinel sprung into action. She leaned forward again, but motioned for Pink Pearl to slide down the bed a bit. The Pearl did as she was told, and Spinel crawled on top of Pink Pearl. But not face to face; she moved till her crotch hovered above Pink Pearl's face.

“You're not the only one enjoying this charade, sugar plum.” Spinel moved her clothes aside and took out her dick. “Be a sweet little gem and open wide!”

Compliantly, she did as instructed. Spinel gently lowered herself in, her dick sliding into the Pearl's mouth. Pink Pearl closed her eyes and began licking the underside of Spinel's shaft. Slowly, Spinel shifted herself in and out of the Pearl's mouth. In tandem with Spinel's movements, Pink Pearl switched from sucking and licking around the dick, to licking and cradling the tip with her soft lips. Spinel moaned, growing towards a crescendo with each passing second.

“G-g-fff,” Spinel stuttered. Spinel began to increase her thrusting. Pink Pearl brought up her hands and began squeezing Spinel's ass. The Pearl smiled, gripping the cock between her lips, letting her tongue dart around the shaft. Within seconds Spinel shivered, unable to contain herself any longer – she came into her mouth. Whatever strength she had left trying to pin the Pearl down had left. She buckled and collapsed slightly.

Pink Pearl wriggled herself up a bit so she was level with Spinel's chest. In the silence they caught their breath. With one hand she caressed Spinel's hip, and swallowed what was left in her mouth. She smirked to herself at how fast Spinel came. From what she remembered, humans were sometimes teased if they came too quickly.

“Guess you don't last too long, Spinny,” she chuckled.

Spinel took a few moments to respond. “Guess I don't.” Spinel then slid down and sat down at Pink Pearl's knees. She slid a hand under Pink Pearl's dress and gripped at her cock. “But the little conundrum we've yet to solve... you gonna last longer than me, darling?”

“I, uh, _ohhh,_ ” her words cut off as Spinel began methodically stroking her dick. Not sacrificing any pace, Spinel stretched herself forward and placed a hand on the Pearl's breast. She massaged it for a few moments before slipping a hand under her top and thumbing the erect nipple. Pink Pearl shuddered. “H-hey, no fair!”

“Sorry, toots, but I'm not letting you last longer than me. Not my fault you waited too long to grab my cute ass, or maybe you were afraid I'd do this if you acted out of turn.” Spinel gave her a playful slap on the face. Smirling, she moved her head beside her ear. “You're gonna sing like a sweet bird. I want to hear those cute moans of yours. Don't hold back now.” Spinel nibbled on the Pearl's ear. “I'll squeeze your cute little dick till you cum. Oh if only you could see yourself now.” Spinel began to stroke her cock faster. “You're so pretty when you're all mine.”

Pink Pearl moaned louder, gripping at the sheets as Spinel stroked faster and squeezed with more pressure. Pink Pearl could feel Spinel's fingers gliding along it like a brush on a canvas.

“Touch yourself,” Spinel commanded.

The Pearl brought a hand to her other nipple. She blinked heavily. Goosebumps formed on her arms. Spinel huffed in the Pearl's ear. “C'mon hun, let it out. I wanna feel you drizzle on my hand.”

Pink Pearl whimpered, trying to find the air to speak. “Kiss me.”

“A kiss? Aren't you cute.” Spinel re-positioned herself and kissed her deeply. A few seconds later her breathing intensified, briskly rising. Soon after she finally climaxed. Her warm cum making a mess of the bed, getting on Spinel's hands and lightly oozing between her fingers.

“Such a sweet sweet little thing.” Spinel caressed Pink Pearl's cheek. You came sooooo nicely for me. But...” She brought her other hand up and placed it near her face. “Be a dear and lick up your mess for me?” Spinel gave a few bashful blinks.

The Pearl gave a small nod and stuck out her tongue. Spinel turned and moved her hand, using the tongue to clean up whatever remained on her hand. Once it was cleaned, she inspected it closely. “Looks like you did a good job.” Spinel leaned in and kissed her. “Good girl.”

“My Stars,” Pink Pearl said between breaths. “I can't believe that's the first time we've done that.”

Spinel shrugged and laid down next to her. “Guess we're naturals at this.”

Pink Pearl giggled. “You know, you could have been a bit rougher with me.”

“I thought you wanted me to take it easy on ya?”

Pink Pearl rubbed her neck shyly. “Maybe I'm more...what did those videos call it? Masochistic? Than I originally thought.”

“Hmm, well, I _s'pose_ I could ramp it up a notch next time.”

“Maybe after we take a quick shower?”

“That soon?” Spinel went a tad wide-eyed for a moment. “Jeez! Well, if that's what you'd like, I'd be more than happy to oblige.” Spinel gave her nose a small boop and then kissed her forehead.


End file.
